


Little Red Riding Grimm

by Airelle



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of Monroe's mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Grimm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catlixe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlixe/gifts).



> Thank you to Raven for her beta-reading. It's much appreciated.
> 
> This drabble is for Catlixe, in payment for some stickers...

He barged into my house, and pestered me until I agreed to help him – me, a Blutbad (okay, a _reformed_ Blutbad), and him a Grimm… This was totally unheard of: one of _us_ helping one of _them._

But I must admit that he’s always done good by me, and he’s never cut the head off any of my friends – and he even helped some of them.

Oh, well, who am I trying to kid? I guess he can’t be interested in me, because he lives with that female vet, but as for me… Well, it was love at first smell.


End file.
